"Tap n Tickle Time" Viva Pinata short
In this short, Hudson and his friends must participate in their next challenge event, Tap n Tickle time. In the challenge event, the gang are forced to be tickled by some invisible hands and Petunia accidentally reveals that she's extremely ticklish like her friends. After getting tickled all morning, Hudson and the gang go back to racing in the afternoon. The transcript is below. Tap n Tickle Time transcript The short starts with Hudson and his friends appearing on a stage. Hudson: (To his friends) "Um....Guys, where are we?" Pierre: (To his racing pinata friends) "Ah! You're here for the next challenge!" Paulie: (To Pierre) "Ugh! What is it?" Pierre: (To his racing pinata friends) "Tap n Tickle time,of course!" Petunia widens her eyes when Pierre said that.She blushes and turns away. Fergy: (Confused) "What?" Franklin: (Confused) "Tap n Tickle time?" Pierre: (To his racing pinata friends) "Yes! This is where your playful tickle torture begins,my friends! Have fun!" Pierre flies away and Petunia shivers fearfully. Hailey: "Finally!" (To Hudson) "Hope you're ticklish enough for this,poser!" Hailey then pokes Hudson's side with her hoof to tease him. Hudson: (To Hailey) "Hey! Hands off!" Hailey smirks and tickles Hudson's sides with her hooves. Hailey: (To Hudson) "Tickle, tickle, tickle! Aww, Hudson, are you ticklish? You like that? You like that, Hudson! Goochie goochie goo!" Hudson: *Groans* (To Hailey) "Hehehey! Cut it out!" Hudson moves away from Hailey and feels something tickle his stomach. Hudson: (Fearfully) "Eep!" Hudson groans to prevent himself from laughing. After a few seconds, Hudson falls on the floor in fits of laughter. Hudson: (Laughing) "Hahahahahahahaha! Hey! Stop! That tickles! Hahahahahahahaha!" Paulie: (Surprised) "Whoa!" Hailey: (Laughing at Hudson) "Hahahahahaha!" Hailey then feels something tickle her underarms and she bangs her stomach with her hooves while she squirms hard, laughing as she gets tickled. Hailey: (Laughing as she bangs her stomach with her hooves while she squirms hard) "Hahahahahahahahaha! Plehehehehehease stohohohohohop!" Paulie and Fergy then feels something tickling them and they fall on the floor squirming in laughter. Paulie: (Laughing) "Hahahahahahahahaha! You know I'm ticklish! Stop!" Fergy: (Laughing like crazy, squirming constantly) "Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh fudge! Hahahahahaha! Stop! I'm extremely ticklish! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Franklin and Florence then feel something tickling their bellies and they squirm in laughter. Florence: (Laughing as she squirms) "Hahahahahahahahahahaha! I like this! Hahahahahahahahaha! Please keep tickling my furry belly! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Franklin: (Laughing as he squirms) "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Not the belly, dude! Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! My most ticklish spot! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Francine then feels something tickling her back paws and she falls on her back laughing hard as she rolls back and forth. Francine: (Laughing) "Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! When I mean 'I'd be tickled to bitzies', I don't actually mean it! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Petunia looks at her friends getting tickled and she embraces herself in embarrassment as she shivers with fear.She then feels something tickle her sides. Petunia: (Giggling) "Eep! Hehe!" Petunia flaps her arms to protect her sides. She then feels tickling on her underarms, she smiles and giggles uncontrollably. Petunia: (Giggling) "Mm........Hehehehehehehehehe! You can't make me laugh, whoever you are! Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!" Petunia then feels tickling on her belly,making her finally crack. Petunia: (Laughing) "Yike! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nohohohohohohohohohohohoho!" Petunia's friends look at her in laughter as they kept getting tickled. Petunia: (Laughing) "Whoever you are! Please! Nohohohohohohohohohohohoho mohohohohohohohohohore! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" After a morning of tickling,Hudson and the gang were exhausted. Petunia: (Panting) "Let's do that again another time, Hudson-san!" Hudson: (Panting) "Agreed!" Hudson and his friends continued their race to end the short. Category:Viva Piñata